The same mechanism, in which a cellular base station covers mobile terminal users in a certain area coverage, is applied by wireless communications of the First Generation (1G)/Second Generation (2G)/Third Generation (3G)/Fourth Generation (4G). When an area (such as a gymnasium and a conference center) is a hotspot area, or there are a plurality of mobile terminals (there are multiple personal handheld Internet devices), problems including a call drop, a busy network or even an access failure and so on may be caused if a base station is insufficient in processing capability or bandwidth. In other words, this is a scenario in which the processing capability of the base station needs to satisfy the maximum working load of the covered area. However, hotspot areas are changing with changes of time and human activities.
With the explosive growth of 3G/4G wireless communications services, users and operators also demand for increasing base station processing capabilities. Currently, a common solution is that a wireless baseband processing board is added to a place with insufficient base station processing capability, or a baseband chip is upgraded to have stronger processing capability. However, investment and maintenance and power consumption of devices are extremely high in either solution.
Internal system working clocks, bus bandwidth, and resource power consumption of most baseband chips are overdesigned so as to satisfy scenarios with maximum working loads, and the baseband chips usually work at peaks (or in a small number of phases). In other words, there are multiple extraordinarily powerful Central Processing Units (CPU), multiple extraordinarily powerful Digital Signal Processing (DSP), multiple extraordinarily powerful accelerators, multiple memories with ultra-large capacities, and multiple internetworking of ultra-large bandwidth. FIG. 1 shows a rough simplified development route of a piece of wireless baseband chip architecture.